1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel ester composition, and more particularly to a benzoic acid ester of a mixture of C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 alcohols. The compositions are particularly useful as a carrier or vehicle or an emollient and solubilizer for cosmetic and toiletry formulations.
2. Prior Art
Mixtures of alcohols within the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 range are well-known in the art. Particularly unique alcohols are the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 primary alcohols sold under the trademark NEODOL by Shell Chemical Company, Industrial Chemicals Division. These alcohols are generally linear primary alcohols which are produced in a substantially pure condition. These alcohols can be made into derivatives such as ethoxylates, ethoxysulfates and sulfates. The NEODOL alcohols and the aforementioned derivatives are generally used in the detergent industry, for textile and oil processing, specialty cleaners and personal care products.
The NEODOL alcohols are characterized in that they are linear primary alcohols having even and odd numbered carbon atoms in the C.sub.12 to C.sub.15 detergent range. Previously, alcohols derived from natural substances were only even numbered. The NEODOL alcohols are unique in that they contain both odd and even numbered carbon atoms. The odd numbered alcohol contributes significantly to the performance of certain derivatives of these alcohols.
As previously mentioned, there are known derivatives of such C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 alcohols, for example, the ethoxylates, ethoxysulfates, and sulfates. To applicant's knowledge however, there are no known benzoic acid ester derivatives of the C.sub.12 through C.sub.15 NEODOL alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,704 to Miller et al describes a process for the production of organic esters produced in a liquid phase reaction of 1-hydrocarbyl bromides with hydrocarbonic acids. preferred embodiment of Miller et al, benzoic acid and n-dodecyl bromide (C.sub.12) are reacted at an elevated temperature in the presence of lithium benzoate. Hydrogen bromide is evolved in the course of the reaction and attempts are made to remove the hydrogen bromide from the reaction zone. Miller et al states that such hydrogen bromide is well-known to cause extensive discoloration and deletorious effects.
In Table III, Run 25 of Miller et al, benzoic acid is reacted with what is apparently a mixture of bromides in the C.sub.11 to C.sub.15 range. These mixtures are obtained from cracked wax alpha olefins which originate from petroleum, and thus are highly contaminated impure products. The Miller et al esters, as mentioned, are formed by a severe acid-bromide reaction and result in products which are invariably contaminated or discolored by hydrogen bromide. There is no disclosure in Miller et al of any particular mixture of odd and even (C.sub.n) benzoic acid esters, much less is there any disclosure relating to specific proportions of such odd and even (C.sub.n) benzoic acid esters.
Further, certain linear alkyl benzoates are known in the art, e.g. lauryl benzoate, stearyl benzoate. None of these benzoates have the unique properties of the ester compositions described and claimed herein.